If Only
by HeWhoSawTooMuch
Summary: Actual Summary: If you had a month to live what would you do? well this is what happened to me when i found my life fading, so what now? enjoy and it will be explained in time. Deals with acceptance and imminent death. might be a smidge of romance if not much.
1. where am i?

**Hello my first Fanfic ever! on that note characters are going to be very OOC more than likely reviews will help me improve the story overall so point things out and ill fix them to the best of my ability. again if you've read this far thank you! and ill probably get a lot of things thrown my way so without further ado lets begin!**

Species: Human

Name: Michael Brooks

Age: 23

Ethnicity:Native American

Location:West Coast USA, Highway 66

Time: 8:35

Ever wonder why the world just wanted to fuck up your day just so it could? Well you know when people say 'Ignorance is Bliss?' it means a lot more to you when you find yourself alone with nothing left. Driving with half a tank of gas driving in near darkness nothing but a journal bound in leather, a heavy pocket, and a heart that has accepted the end.

my end came with a date and possible treatments though they would have rendered me a vegetable at best, forever chained to the body that once held a young man whom had the opportunity to become something greater than himself though call it fate, bad luck, or destruction of oneself that i ended with an expiration date on my body. So much to say and do, though we are never given enough time to fully recognize every gift and curse upon us.

parking near the edge of a cliff i put the truck at the edge and sit listening to the silence. i would move on eventually pulling north, though in an act of a blessing or a curse the ground at cliff cracked sending myself and my vehicle several hundred feet off the side into imminent death. as i saw the ground rise towards me i closed my eyes and waited.

Location: unknown

i can hear the click of the lights as they flash on and off in an almost monotonous feeling of silence. opening my eyes i see the steering wheel was missing from the front only the wires and the jagged metal, and blood drops, i had moved to find that a pain was in the center of my chest along with my seat belt holding me back. at the site of the gap formed within my chest, blood is expelled from my stomach, i hear voices high-pitched i slowly raise my head only to fall back down and black out.

White, that was all i could see and in the insistent beep of a life monitor which tells me im in a hospital, here i was trying to stay away from anything of the like only to land right back on square one. as the light turns off i find myself within the clutches of some of the cutest tortures known to man, ponies my disbelief is wiped away as armored soldiers burst in only to find point their many spears at my throat, i wouldn't have guessed they'd do that as i had also noticed strap along my arms and legs as well across my torso, they obviously had no qualms about killing me as one came dangerously close to my jugular. also noticing the frantic rush in and out of the room ?nurses?doctors?

while laying down i simply relaxed as i understood i wasn't going anywhere, at least not without a spear protruding from somewhere on my body i simply breathed getting my fix on the scene as i lay my head down staring at the ceiling waiting for person who obviously ran this place comes something did happen though it wasn't i expected the guards had calmed enough to back away giving me some room while still keeping their eyes on me while other 'ponies' had stood outside or were by my bed scrutinizing me as they noted something on their boards for every movement or yawn i made.i made notice of many things such as there were obviously different types of ponies some had horns which glowed at different points others had wings though they remained down and some had none rather they were taller and were more built.

i was asked many questions though i stayed shut simply staring at them as they eventually gave up in frustration more than once i heard a recurring word or name called 'Celestia' though some were waiting with their different colored eyes burning into me, i should also mention that each was in some way different except for the horn and wings deal but each was a different shade of color so no one was alike though that was as i could see, they also seem to be tattooed with a symbol the group within the room seem to all posses something of or relating to medical or science like one had a heart with a bandage another had bones though they were broken they seemed to be aligned and so on.

My 'rescue' came not much later as my indication was that outside the ponies quickly scrambled away from something going in the opposite direction obviously looking for something interesting in the sky ground or board they held. the door was promptly opened by a wisp or aura of multiple colors before vanishing and in walked a being of considerable size as well as distinctive horn and wings though a bright white her mane was multicolored not considered rainbow but a collage of them along with a breeze seemingly flowing opposite of where she was facing.(me)

It spoke"Leave us" as many ponies that were nurses and doctors ran off and the guard were last to leave though two stood by the door outside. as the room became quite. a glow formed around the horn of the being as i was suddenly shot with a beam. instantly i was out.

**this is the End of the first chapter ill update the chapter soon because of other Matters until then thanks for reading and review and I implore you to tear this to shreds cause it will not only help me but allow you to improve the story and thus make it much more enjoyable. and bearable again thak you for reading and see you soon!**

**HeWhoSawTooMuch**


	2. New bonds and Introductions

**Hello again this is me the Writer if your on the Second chapter thanks for reading ill be posting every 2 if not 3 days so thanks for the reviews and PMs any and all sent my way will be answered as best as i can im taking in bios of characters to better the story while still holding the original idea to its roots again thanks for reading and see you soon.**

Location: brain/dream land

i found myself in a white room, like a lucid dream as i stood and held conscious of the fact i was nowhere, yet the more i focused on my comfort zone i was in front of my old Rez home brown walls, and trees along with sounds of dogs in the distance. I walked in to find it all the same before the fire i looked quickly and on the table was a photo frame i flipped it down and away i could hear clopping i turned to find the white mare standing in my door way though hesitantly. i sat down motioning for the person to sit on the couch. I may seem calm though if this was in fact a lucid dream i could control it and anything in it so i had little fear.

She coughed into her hoof grabbing my attention, i glanced up to her getting as comfortable as i could i could already see the questions and already answered" My name is Michael Brooks i am human also Native American, and you are in my home of birth i do not know how i got here, other than a fall of a cliff on within my truck and ended in the hospital. now i am here and i probably would have a blade in my throat before I could reach the window, any other questions?" I quipped though with respect as I had no idea what she could do.

To my surprise she simply smiled and replied" good, then i shall introduce myself. My name is Celestia and I am the Co-ruler of the land of Equestria along with my sister and subjects. I put you into this state to better Communicate with you in an environment you understand and know. I can see that you are quite intelligent and based on your home your are adequate in terms of building and living, so i suspect you hold things even i know not of and it is your choice to reveal them to me or not." breathing Deeply she continued but with an edge in her voice " Ill have you know that these ponies are under my care and if catch word of harm befalling anyone of them, ill have you put down without mercy or trial. Be careful where you tread you are balancing on thin trust, cross the line and there will not be a place within the realm you cannot hide from me do you understand?"

I nodded, I would have to tread lightly if i don't want to die sooner than i have to. as i got to stand up a tremendous headache resounded through my skull causing me to collapse on the floor in pain as i panted heavily from the sudden pain. i reach into my pocket to realize what im looking for isn't there I quickly look up to see Celestia down beside me looking a mix between frightened and worried. i stammer quickly but clearly" Let me out Now, Quickly as the shock returns only twice as strong preventing me from communicating. the scene fades back to me on the bed still strapped i try to get up still strained i can feel the straps fall off as i scramble towards my coat on a chair. i pull out a container that shakes with something within, i pop it open and deposit one large pill before forcing it down my throat, before collapsing along the wall. it took a minute before the world settles and the pain fades.

I became aware of seeing Celestia yelling at a guard that had a spear pointed at me before quickly dropping the spear and tossing me onto the bed again though the straps remained removed. As i came off the pain i studied the room Celestia was talking to the few guards before looking towards the window to the hall. i followed the gave to find that six mares were standing outside with a mix of fear, shock, and awe but mostly fear. i then noticed somebody speaking to me i turned to find Celestia have a glow over her head only this time it was scanning my form from head to toe before stopping on my head with a red hue she quickly backed up and told the group to leave yet again before turning her attention to me that was both stern and angry though i did not know why.

**thats chapter 2 everybody i might have another tonight im not sure but ill pull it out soon if not tommorow so until then ill see you guys and write those reviews or send those PMs im more than willing to take suggestions and information on the Mane 6 and other characters because i know i have little or no knowledge on how they act except other fanfics so until the Good Day! write those reviews bye!**

**HeWhoSawTooMuch**


	3. to tell ornot to tell that's the problem

**Hello this might be from this evening or it might be tomorrow either way the New chapter is out and ready to be torn apart by the reviews. Any who, Enjoy the new chapter and ill have another chapter coming on its way stay tuned.**

Location: Ponyville Hospital

As the last guard left the room, a angry cough brought my attention back to the princess, which looked a bit livid at my recent episode and lack of details upon my present condition. Rather than answer i gave her the ok to start asking questions. she started with the basic " what is inside your brain might i ask that i was not aware of?" I sat up upon the bed getting myself comfortable before finally resigning myself to the fact that theyd have found out eventually.

I began with" what comes between us can never leave this room understood? I plan on leaving on my own terms adn that is final i do not need the pity nor sorrow that comes with my condition frankly i want it to seem like ive come and gone understood?" with that her horn began to glow as a bubble encapsulated the room along with click of the doors lock. she gave me a nod to begin my confession. scrunching my nose i gave her the whole dish without realizing that some words would have been foreign to her.

I started with "I have an advanced stage of Tumor that grows within my brain often referred to as a cancerous bulge which will effectively kill me within the next month if I'm lucky i might another 2 weeks and even if i do not die, I will remain a vegetable for the rest of my life and id rather accept death than remain lifeless. everyday this things grows within my brain causing more damage as it grows leading to memory loss and other forms of loss such as motor skills and even speaking. the medicine in that capsule slows the process and even stopping the pain that if left alone would kill me within the hour a shock like that comes every 3 days and as such when it does happen i need that medicine. now any other questions?"i stared at her blankly she seemed distraught her mane a little less flowing and her downcast eyes tell me that's more than she should have heard.

i get off the bed and slowly make my to her as i pat her head careful as she looks at me i don't get skewered, i tell her simply "I may be dying but that doesn't mean i wont enjoy what this world has to show and offer alright? like i said ill die on my own terms and nothing will stop me from finding a little joy in whats left of my life, okay?" i tilt my head slightly giving her my best smile. she slowly nods and looks at me I'm relieved to see shes accepted my decision, not before i hear a bone crack as she quickly hugs me rendering me without air as i try to breathe." Cele-wheeze-stia!"she quickly notices my blue face as she releases me to step hastily away not noticing the shocked expressions outside the window. before returning to her formal gaze.

"Well then lets get you accommodated with how things work around here" she unlocks the doors and the bubble pops letting me hear outside again where there were birds and the hoof-steps of passing and running nurses and doctors along with a seemingly excited conversation coming outside the door. "Now where would you like to stay? This place is Called Ponyville it is south of Canterlot where i reside, it is a small town filled many young individuals whom im sure would enjoy your presence"she stated this as if i was making a grand investment which i probably was considering i was gonna die in either place i chose the quite life away from things like the city i already had enough memories of places like that."I'll stay here, its quite the nice place or so you tell me. ill maybe stay here for now". before giving another smile to tell her my decision was final, she looked a little crushed seeing how i wasnt going to be staying near her.

i heard tapping of some kind coming from outside the window as a completely pink mare was jumping around with streamers and balloons doing somersaults and flips, and i believe a canon?in all cases she seemed to be the happiest of the 6 as the purple mare was scrunching her face ginving a feeling things werent going to very smooth. another with a pale yellow coat and pink mane was apparently blushing for an odd reason and was hiding behind her hair. another white a white coat and purple mane was giving off a dejected look as her head moved up and down upon me, realizing i wasnt wearing anything besides the hospital gown, another that was a pale orange with a stetson hat on eyed me warily before going back to the conversation. another with a mane like Celestia though hers was definitely a rainbow as each was distinct in a mix between the others she was the least interested in me as she didn't bother to look at me.

Ii moved to grab my clothes one red T-shirt a pair of deep blue pants a necklace that carried significance, my overcoat of tanned leather that was very worn down and sewn in a few places, my pill bottle, my pouch, and a small black box which held nothing inside though i cant remember where i got it or what its for a small indent was in the middle. and a pair of steel toe boots for everything i did very worn but only because they really got a work out from me, as well as the journal with a pencil in the spine, finally a small pack or in some cases people call them man bags the ones that strap over your chest.

all in all everything i think i had though the truck might have more things. moving back i quickly put my clothes on though with the celestia leaving the room only to be bombarded with questions and the curtains drawn i quickly dressed somewhat excited by what lay outside the walls of the hospital. with everything set and ready to go i stepped out to be promptly tackled by the pink mare whom, like a baseball launcher fired at max settings before ic ould even say hello something along the likes of "hellowhoareyoumynameispinkiepiewhatsyoursiahvethissuperawesomeparty,breathe,  
thatsgonnabegoingonsocomealongalrightseeyoubye! After her speech she took off outside leaving me flabbergasted as a smoke cloud roughly the same size as the mare was left behind before disappearing like its owner. i slowly got up prepared for anything else that might be the size of a small child. seeing nothing else i took a quick look at the remaining 5 mares whom were obviously tighter than tree sap as they almost huddled together while staring at me.

"Ahem, my Name is Michael Brooks ill be staying here for a while so im sure Celestia has told you enough about me, correct?" hoping that she didn't say anything about my condition to my relief none of the mentioned it. by role call they told me their names the mare with purple mane and coat still with a look of disgust(seriously is it my smell?) answered for the group."My name is twilight sparkle, the pony in the stetson is Apple Jack..." "Howdy""this is Rarity..." pointing to the white mare "How do you do?"i replied with a bow "Very well thank you, and yourself?" her contempt diminished considerably as i was now fully clothed and responded in graciousness. Rarity bowed her head a little though not as much as i did and gave a small smile i returned in kind."Cough" my attention yet again on Twilight as she introduced the rainbow mare with a sky blue coat, "this is Rainbow Dash... say hi RD!" she spoke a little lower before finally giving me the decency to say hi before turning back towards the last member of the group speaking quietly me not catching a word. "And this is Fluttershy say hi" the last mare took a few steps forward before taking a step back not looking at me while her face was hidden beneath her hair" He-hello t-the-there"before giving an amusing squeak before running back to the Rainbow mare.

"Now that that's over and done with lets eat!" she squealed much to my ears dismay, as she trot off with her friends in tow. as i resettled my bag i followed after pulling a bandana from a pocket and tying it around my head before following out with them. though where i live and how i live have changed there is no stopping the clock death has set for me above my head may he be merciful or he be cruel and give or take the little time i have left on this planet though if anything i will not die when clock reaches zero i plan to do something before i leave for good. Tick-Tock goes the clock  
May life hold me or not  
May my deeds prove vain  
I will not leave under your reign

**and that is chapter 3 now that the character is on a time crunch if you can call it that, well see what happens at the end even i dont know what will happen, but that only makes it more exciting! anyway thanks for reading, ill see you guys tommorow and i somehow managed to do this tonight as well imagine that?! anyway good day and good night bye!**

**HeWhoSawTooMuch**


	4. some time later

**its been some time and so another chapter was born for those of you who actually read this story i thank you despite the slow traffic building though i dont mind its more for my benefit and so i say thank you and lets begin.**

_1 week later  
_

where to start the party or the fact that im accepted by every'pony' without fault? its hard to accept that a society that seems much better than ours could feel so right and ignorant at the same time though this isnt my world so i cant anything. magic is common place here though it applies to most cliche desires, levitation and such. wish i could cast these things back home, only the uses are lmited like a toy that bores after a week its a convenience not a gift. flying also seemed like a great thing but when i heard of Dash's job i cant imagine working most of the day to clear the clouds and all the workings of storms.

i was currently at twilight's home mainly reading and learning alongside her whenever i found something of interest did i really talk to her, we kept to ourselves and i can tell she appreciates it with her studies and all. spike was less accepting immediately sending a ball of flame at my head when i entered the door lucky me it was force than fire sending me outside and charring my jacket after a bit of scolding from Twi he apologized saying hes been on edge lately. something bout hibernation and growth spurts. we became better friends as i learned that in the coming year is something called Draco elit CONATUS or dragon growth spurt. saying that he would be rendered defenseless while he slept so hes been learning a few attacks.

the shocks i experience weren't the worst thing when i took my medication but when i have these attacks images seemingly flash then disappear many a time i had to run into my room to record what i saw sometimes they were places other times figures with features similar to mine, the most i saw was a woman she seemed younger than me but every time i saw her she smiled or was happy before flitting away like cloud, she was important but it angered me to say i didn't know why.

With the coming week i learned things, i worked for the bar in some night club, as i had a profound knowledge of drinks i was hired on the spot, so it became my routine of leaving out out night saying i was going for a stroll, i was really going to go to work i was always making some form of money whether in tips or actual salary being in a bar i learned a lot of things good and bad some ponies here found loathing my friends they were quickly treated with serious diarrhea and sickness don't piss me off if you don't want to be throwing your guts up for the next week.

there was the occasional Dash appearance but it never lasted she wanted nothing but drinks and i was happy to oblige she always tipped well enough. many times i had to actually have a cab take her home other times i payed with my salary to take her home, always drunk and always falling all over the place. she was bipolar or something after a few drinks she was sociable like we were the best of friends, other times her gaze was so powerful and hateful i'm surprised i wasn't a charred husk of myself by then.

on the outside of the town sat a place called the Everfree forest home to many dangerous animals why they were next to it i didn't know only ever so often an animal came through but fluttershy was most of the time first to see them seeing as she lived right next to it. talking to animals now that i could see coming in handy somewhat, but they were sent away when approached so i guess it was ok, in all a quiet and peaceful town nothing could go wrong, oh how i wish that was true.

_Day 9_

on my way back from my night shift at work the moon pulsed like a heartbeat as i made my way back to my present home it was faint as i exited the building, though it was like a drum by my ear when i reached the front door. i was about to escape the pain in my ears when i felt something like your being watched, something like an itch or your hair prickles. slowly i turned around there stood my elusive ruler of the night, mane that sparkled and twinkled like the stars late at night, the prominent constellations swirled all connected with white lines.

i bowed " Princess Luna, an honor to see you, what do i owe the pleasure?" Luna merely giggled before moving past me my business is with you but needs others as well they are already awaiting you" as i walked in Twilight, Pinkie, AJ, Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity were present, they all were tired it was 2 in the morning. "so you have something to tell us, yes?" Luna made to sit in a cushioned chair that sat from across an empty seat. "What is there to tell? nothing has been left out and you know all you need to know" Luna's look turned annoyed "you know what i mean human sit and tell i would like to here it myself" Twilight turned to Luna "What if its nothing Luna i mean its his secret right it cant be that bad... right?" at this everyone turned to me.

i sat in the chair from my pocket i pulled a familiar bottle and tossed it to twilight, "what this?" she asked as she read the text on the bottle we had since our joining learned each others written language her more so than me "pain medication but everything on here is for pain it must be some strong stuff if your.. taking.. it" it dawned on her what she was seeing she went from light bulb to a shade of dark emotions her face paling extensively. why do you need this? it says use for head pain"ni snatched the bottle away before she could read anymore there were at least 50 capsules in the small bottle 18 are gone i take 2 every day because simply put im on borrowed time"

the effect wasn't immediate but looking up i saw an unreadable Luna, a fainted rarity, a deflated looking pinky, shock from twilight, AJ had her hat cloaking her face, and a teary fluttershy whom than excused herself outside leaving me to find that Rainbow was gone looking around i couldnt find her but i felt something slam me in the jaw i found myself on the floor with a red hoof mark on my face as RD floated fuming her face was bitter and hate filled, "Don't you lie to me you SOB where do you get the gall to pull a prank like this? Huh!?" i felt my head slam against the wall dazing me" AJ tell me its a lie is he's all lie's i need to know if i hit him another time" before stepping away holding her hoof tenderly.

"Hes not lieing RD i can tell" she peeped not making any other movements but the slight shaking of her hoof. After getting walloped i stood and made my way to the door no one stopped me nor did anyone do anything, as the door swung open fluttershy came in with yet again a mix of emotions of pity and rage i yet again was slapped though with not as much force as AJ i could feel the emotion behind it. i stepped to the side glancing again before i had my last word. "im sorry that something like this has come to pass i hope you can forgive for telling you this, from my heart i am sorry" i Bowed low before walking off into the night to find my temporary home for the while. noting that a peculiar weight has been lifted off my shoulders before heading north towards the forest where better to be than a home filled with monsters?

**Hey sorry for the update so late i had written this about midway before i had to leave on a trip now im back and now concluded the chapter so ill right another soon and ill be back in a sec laters!**

**HeWhoSawTooMuch.**


	5. colateral damage

**Hello its wither late in the night or early in the morning as this chapter is now posted post haste as the New year rolls through , here's a new chapter hope you like it and without further ado let's begin**

Everfree wasn't sure why it was called that though the monsters that run through it are forever free to do what they want so that's why it's called that I suppose in any case I found a rather comfortable Y-shaped branch strong enough to support my weight and tall enough to keep the monsters away that isn't to say they still tried as my night was fitful with the scratching of bark below told me something was coming after me though the dark masked it well I didn't want to find out what. As the sun finally rose I had a good look to the edge of the Everfree which was near the border to Ponyville though I waited till midday to finally assure myself that less monsters were out and about at this time.

I landed below where to my curiosity scratch marks all but tore the tree to shreds and the ground underneath was rildled with gouges and clawed roots as I prayed respect to the tree and sun for guiding me and protecting me from the monsters. I made my way back into town hungrily looking for something to eat. I found town square full of the usual rabble though there was a subdued whispering and shying away from me as I made a beeline for the closest stand of food which happened to be apples of all things as I reached into my bag of money. The clack of a closed sign was strange." Were closed sir" the Beige Pony told me before collecting the said fruits and putting them in a bag and leaving.

I strode to the next stand but I was met with the same approach though some out right told me they wouldn't do business with as I yet again hungrily made my way to the other side of the square before finally being given a bag of apples though the shopkeeper demanded double the original price, not that I was complaining I was more than willing to pay as long as I ate something. Finding yet again at a loss of what to do around the town I found myself under the porch of the tree/library I left the previous night I walked in didn't bother knocking as this was technically still my home only to find it vacant no lights, no windows were open, and the fire was still dying down I saw a note on the floor that simply read "Closed until further notice" I searched the House for a while finding my journal missing and no notes as to where the previous residences had gone to the house just that empty. And so with that I quickly put the house in livable conditions opening the windows and basically what spike did everyday by cleaning the entire house up after that was done I went to the kitchen to eat what was their version of cereal and milk.

As I mulled over what to do next a knock at the door got me up and walking not before the door was bashed in, effectively launching me into the furniture and sprawled onto the floor in pain as a particular chunk of wood found its way into my leg. As I moved to sit up several spears were leveled at me by none other than the equestrian guard, as one sent a club across my cranium knocking me out cold as I saw the ceiling fade from my vision.

I awoke to pain in y leg as I slowly moved to sit up hearing the clank of chains on both my wrists and ankles that were then connected by another chain of which I could raise my hands above my midsection without pulling my legs out from under me. Just when I was getting my bearings the door swings open in comes 3 guards and a ball of light that acted as a light source of course one was dressed the others held spears and stood by the doorway typical guards never letting me out of their sight, yet again not seeing as to what I could do in the situation though I suppose better safe than sorry applies here right?

"A-Hem" I looked up at my captor as he read a list of sorts."Michael Brooks, age 23 black hair, of no known decadence, nor place of birth, 5"9', modest build, deep brown eyes, and male of course was in the possession of a wallet, a black box, a bottle filled with, narcotics, and with a pouch filled with was identified as corn pollen, works at the local dark club as a drink mixer and employee of the establishment. Was found in the residence of Twilight Sparkle element bearer of magic, and co-residence Spike young dragon, was suspected of breaking and entering while the residence was out and under the influence of said narcotics appears to be delusional and unpredictable." taking a swing of water he pushes the file towards me " Now mister Brooks all that says is that you are going to be in prison for a while unless you tell me why you were found in the residence of an element bearer which does not list you under their current staying at. Tell me why and you might be pardoned. If not well then that's up to the judge".

I hadn't said a word yet I was already of being under the influence of narcotics breaking into my own residence and being falsely accused of planning harm on one of the element bearers, needless to say I was seething" first off those narcotics are prescription if I don't take 2 every 18 hours a terrible reaction will occur, secondly breaking into my own residence is not considered a crime as I had a key given to me" it was probably in the library somewhere" and thirdly I would not hurt my closest friend whom I have had the pleasure of staying with for more than a week before coming home to not only discover her absence but no indication of where she went, I was cleaning the home before your guards came knocking on both the door and my head. Now tell me did I leave anything out?"

"Nope everything we needed has just been said now sit back and relax you go before the judge in a while." He then sauntered out taking both the light and the guards with him as I awaited their eventual return.

3 hours later

I was brought to the court and given a bail sentence though it sapped almost all the bits I had with me leaving my penniless but at least out of jail, my stuff was returned to me along with the medication which I took as I felt another shock coming to me, after leaving the court house I made my back to the library making my way towards the outskirts of the city avoiding the gaze of the public. I learned that all the element bearers had all but left the town though people didn't know where. After picking up the debris from the entrance I made my way towards the back of the house where a shed and wood was stationed as I measured and drew out a new door. After several hours I made another door which I quickly put up and reattached it to the frame almost perfectly like it never happened, I collected my guitar and my key which was in the bowl of cereal that I was eating, how it made its way there I did not know.

I set out towards one of the more secluded parts of the town park as I climbed into the tree of the favorite resting spot of a certain pony. Sitting against the tree I began playing though my mood was subdued I noticed the happy faces of passing ponies as played swaying to the strum many couples made their way past enjoying the echo of the guitar and its unknown player. I continued playing well into the twilight hours of the day when the flow of ponies was slowly ebbing away. as I was just about to call it a day though one particular pony stopped and looked directly where I was hidden I was finishing up a song called "Nothing Left to Say" when I felt prying eyes fall on me. Lo and Behold the one I had hoped of not seeing at that moment was staring at me.

"That's my spot you know" she said with distaste. "Well I can see why you like this spot so much, now."I Chirped"and what do I owe the pleasure of the mare that left this rather bright red mark on me?" I hated to be the one to put down others but I knew she could take it. "Get out of there we need to talk NOW "she made it sound like it was the last thing she wanted to do. Ouch my feelings! "I hopped down with guitar in hand stretching, popping. And feeling the muscled be put back into use again before plopping down at the base of the tree." So what else have I Failed to tell you? Where I come from? Who am I really? Why am I here? Or rather what makes me so sure I'm going to d-"I didn't finish as I felt a crack of thunder strike my head again. In the 24 hours I've bled, been beaten tossed like a ragdoll, interrogated, tried and falsely accused, and been struck on the sore spot on my head, Twice, Like I wasn't punished enough already just because I was dying.

"Say the D word again and will be dragging your carcass out of here back to the library." She had that Zen look of peace and it worked wonders as she also plopped down_." Now where are you from?""_ another universe_""why are you here?"_ "I'm still figuring that out_""why are you acting the way you are?"_"What do you mean?""_Why do act like nothing fazes you or that you simply don't care about yourself but others, so why?"_I've simply accepted I won't be here for long and made way for others other than myself, as hard as it is to believe, it is true."_How long do you have?_""less than 2 weeks 3 at the most, though I've recently learned I won't become a vegetable, my memory will deteriorate until nothing of my past is left"_ "Who am I to you?"_" an egotistical woman whom enjoys watching me squirm in discomfort, who not only has knocked me upside the head twice but also seems to hate me in every aspect, also known as my friend." I stated waving my hand and gesturing to the many indications on myself. I then became aware of what she was asking of me. I didn't want to end up dead. So I grabbed my guitar and began playing like it never occurred. "A friend, huh?"Her almost imperceptible statement left her did I actually begin playing. I began playing another song by the name of How far we've come though much slower and more forlorn. As I ended the song I remembered the last dew memories of home I had began to wobble and eventually evaporate almost metaphorically my dreamscape home crumbled in my head and crumbled not before I saw the picture on the ground puff into a blue mist as the mistakable blue sheen that disappeared into the sky.

I looked up at Rainbow Dash she also saw the same smoke leave me" You've just witnessed the final memories of my pas leave me forever. Now I have no home to return to even if I did return now it would be worse than hell. Now I can call this place because there's nothing left for me now, do you understand the pain I hold within me I can never return home , I've forgotten my love from home, I've lost my family and friends though I did not know their name or faces they still were a part of me and now they're gone forever. I'm searching for them now and I can't find them despite that I know in my heart they were there and now a hole has formed never to be filled. And with that Goodnight Rainbow Dash may the spirits guide you in life ward you from evil and show you the good in life, Good Night.

Leaving RD in the Park I didn't hear anything else that night as I made my way home to the library as I opened the door to my room I rested my guitar on the wall took a shower grabbed parchment an noted everything down planning on putting them into the journal once I regained it. And fell asleep where I go from here is chance as I had no sail or oars only the seas have the mercy of pushing me towards land.

**Well that was dismal im simply pulling everything out in terms of finnaly bieng at peace without any other complications now to live life with a clean closet is something very few people can ever admit lving towards. any way have a good night and good bye see you soon.**

**HeWhoSawTooMuch**

**P.S review and PM are accepted thankyou and good night.**


	6. more beating and sleeping

**Hello its me again coming to you with a new chapter ive noticed that the reviews and such arent showing up so ive gone towards asaying now that as long as views are coming i can least hold that its getting out there in some way despite the lack of feedback now without further ado lets begin. also for those of you sorry about the RD bashing its purely for plot.**

i can honestly say that it aint getting any easier with something inside your brain but when the going gets tough, the tough get going its the best way that it can describe right now as im constantly in pain and im only getting less receptive to pain yesterday as my job as the bar manager i cut my hand and didnt notice the blood until someone barfed all over the counter guess who had to not only clean it up but leave without pay?needless to say my day was not ending on a happy note, if only i knew what i would be dealing with later on. with my thoughts drifting to and fro i began to speculate that with the return of Dash it would be safe to assume they'd have returned by now if they havent already now with the weighing of their pressence made me want to go back to the everfree to try my lcuk at staying another night. the Slash marks and the deepgougin of the ground made me think other wise i was lucky that time at being high above the ground.

"Hey, you there in the vest!" just my luck another person whom wanted my attention not only were those who avoided me but those also who wanted nothing than to take care of me like i had already lost my will to live. "Do me a favor and dont bother im having a rough day and the sound of a bed is really atractive at the moment, so do us both a favor and dont bother alright?" the hoof falls i heard didnt stop though "Would you quit it already, i just wanna go..." the words never made it out as i was promptly kicked from behind sending me skidding a few feet. "What the hell is your problem?"i dusted myself off before facing my would be antagonist."That'll teach you to not ignore people when they're talking to you, buddy" there stood AJ a little disheveled but seemed just as strong as ever, bits of hair were escaping her braids and her hat was slightly lopsided. "Well hello to you to is kicking someone a way of greeting from your home?" as i continued my walk. "only way to get your attention, you looked like you needed a whack." nudging me as she trotted along side me. Didn't i get enough bruises from Dash already? You all make it seem like your for blood or something."we were near the Tree/house before she stopped me :Everyone's inside waiting for you i was on my way to pick you up, when i saw you already heading home." the element of honesty was blunt though im sure that was one thing being connected to that particular element.

"Alright then, lets go inside dont want to keep anyone one up."as i opened the door for her she stepped in with a nod. as i closed the door behind me i took a look at the wrecked mares that lounged on the couches twi looked like she fought with fire and lost with is to say she was down troddent and parts of her mane were frazzeled and black as well as deep bags under her eye's along with a mug of near empty coffee it fit the image of a typical 4th year college student. the others were better though better than having not much energy and tired look to pinky despite the small bags under her eye's was smiling, fluttershy was asleep dash looked alert though she nodded off at times and when catching sight of me had that hard look again. what i did to piss this girl off i do not know and i doubt shell ever tell onto second worst looking was rarity whom had her hair at multipal angles like she got electrocuted i suspect this was the case as she gave a jolt or a twitch every so often. she was holding a mirror by hand and trying to fix her mane though she didnt notice it kept going back to its orginal formation.

"Well while id like to say welcome home im gonna grab something to eat from the kitchen. i opened the fridge and pushed a button out popped a small bowl of blueberries i learned my lesson of leaving desirable things out as i had an encounter with pinkie eating My Cake which i had saved for the day only for it to dissapear and chocolate bits on pinkies mouth. so even though i went through all this trouble before i could even reach for it poof a pink cloud blew me out of the way and there pinkie stood holding the bowl like it was baby jesus before downing the whole bowl in one gulp."BURP! oops sorry" she giggled before trotting back to her spot.

"We need to talk" Dash said as i picked myself off the floor."again?i thought we went over the fact that A. i have nothing left of my old life cept a few objects in the town every avoids me like the plauge of pities me so much that its beyond cynical to tell them off C. you aparently have a grudge against me for even existing its a wonder im not dead from you trying to almost kill me and D. which we all know for a fact is that im content with how things are and will soon be leav..."as i continued my speach Dash yet again opened a can of whoop ass on me though it was considerably smaller as she was dead tired had me yet again seeing stars on the ceiling, what i did to this mare i do not know but man could she throw a mean one. "What did i say about talking like that?" she glared at me almost sympathetic though that could be my brain trying to connect to the body "What are you my mother? Dammit Dash if its not this thing in my brain thats gonna kill its gonna be you." she went to sock me again but i went an hugged her instead getting close that i spock knocked her out pinching the nerve tendong in the neck as she slumped in my arms already asleep. I swooped her up bridal style with the look of amazement on every ones face as i made my way to my room.

I quickly but gently placed her on my bed placing the covers over her and briskly walking out the room making sure she was awake i backed out the door. as soon as the door clicked i heard fluttershy scream" HE DID WHAT?!" as i descended the stairs fluttershy was already marching her way towards me "ok, first i knocked her out no harm done there besides she was clearly about to collapse at some point better she remember punching me then collapsing on her way home." this seemed to calm her down as she quickly hid behind her mane."Im-mm sor-rr-ry, its just wh-when I see someo-o-one try to hurt my friends i kinda go.." she was trying to talk and it served as a migrain trying to piece it together "Hey Shy its ok i would'a done the same thing too so please sit back down your about fall over, and fall over she did not before rarity caught her and placed her head on her lap yet again asleep.

"Alrighty then now that the drama is up, what can i get you gals to drink?" i rubbed my hands only to be levitated by twilight and plopped in a cushioned chair. "Like dash said we need to talk"i jabbed back"Dash says alot of things somethings not so nice though." i surprisingly was the only smiling. "ok then what happened and where did you go?" draining the last of her coffee Twi explained to me that they went to canterlot to look through themedical and magical records of my condition. all that for little ol me. as they had stayed there for the past few days and twilight had her head in the books almost the entire time dash was flying to and fro distant places like the city of Manehatten and the southern town of Apploosa bringing back documents and records anything on humans. there work came out fruitless and when a meeting was called Celestia filled them in the full details and were promptly sent home for rest and recovery or R&R. now they were back and planned to return in 2 days time. which at that point she also said she would be taking me along with them this time. oh joy the looks and greetings ill get from the nobles whom iver heard so much about will i be given a chance to look there way or even the pleasure of meeting them in the eye? i hated the plan whole hardheartedly but it was the easy way of joing them of be brought there in a casket which rarity had the pleasure of showing me.

and so ended my night and possibly my last resting point before either the shenanigans that the mane 6 will go through. i know that if its one thing is that if this sickness doesnt kill me the im sure dash will have some part in my demise.

_Morning after return of twi and friends._

whats worse than falling out of your bed at the barely rising time of the sun? falling out of bed with an earpiercing scream, meanwhile your being tackled and questioned by an angered mare who has your name one their kill list and if given the reason will end it painfully."What did you do to me?" she seemed scared but i failed to notice this as i was trying to breathe under her grip only to pass out and lie limply as your shaken like a salt and pepper bottle." What did you do?!" she screamed at me being knocked out i failed to only heard about what happened after i was out but twilight was still asleep it wasn't until the mail mare ditzy came by that she saw being shaken like a rag doll that i was released and put back on the couch. after twilight found her way downstairs i was on couch facing the pillow with my limbs strewn about and Dash was trying her hardest to wake me up which in turn meant more shaking and slaps. after prying her off me twilight sent her home and returned to bed totally disregarding o was now on the floor. nice way to start my day ain't it?

i woke to the sense that my face had been pummeled by Mike Tyson i didnt know who he was all i saw was a black man with ripped arms and boxing gear with a broken tooth. i jumped awake to smack my head on the coffee table. as i wobbled to the kitchen my face was very sore and now my headache was even worse. i made my breakfast of cereal and milk eat spoonful fealt like i was chewing paper. It wasnt till i walked in the bathroom that i saw what monstrosity was in the mirror. lets go down the list of injuries 5x hoof marks all across my cheeps i counted about 4x bumps on the back of my head and i had a slight gash on my my forehead that dripped a little, as well as killer migraine and i quickly found my medication and let the pain receded away, with putting a bandade on hy forehead and brushing my teeth and washing my face which is hard when your cheeks are hurting at the slightest began my day only where was instigator that put me in this mess?

**Hello all sorry if this didn't come out for a while i had lost focus on what this was and hoped this is a better continuation of the story then i previously had and so i say as long as you readers who get this far i thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading this with that i say good night and good day.**

**HeWhoSawTooMuch**


	7. Eating glass for Breakfast

**Hello it's me again with a new chapter I, still writing this so enjoy it or hate it your choice anyway. Enjoy! Also Dash is very OOC because of the certain plot element so for those of you asking you'll have to read to understand why.**

Our trip via train was eventful along with the sight of the disappearing town, AJ had the bright idea of bringing Cider this was probably my last stop so why not?

"So let's have game shall we 'hic' it's called truth or dare!" AJ was holding a bottle and wasn't exactly steady even though she was sitting down. "I'd rather not play though ill take a bottle with me if you don't mind." I plucked the half empty bottle before AJ could finish it "Hey! thaaats... mine!" she made an attempt to stand only to fall face first rump pointing skyward."Don't matter I'll be somewhere if you need me." I fled the room and made my way to the rear of the train I noticed there was something similar to a patio deck, before boarding, didn't feel like dealing with a drunk Dash and now they wanted truth or dare nun uh. I'm out. I opened the train door to see that it was slowly turning to dusk and my night show consisted of stars and musings.

I drifted off to sleep to the clik-clak of the train as it made its journey. I didn't notice the door opening and closing I didn't notice the mare that sat across from me and quietly sat down. I awoke to the sound of cursing and mutters as I opened to find myself staring at the night sky only it was slowly getting peppered with fireworks and flashes of light somewhat disturbing the peace. The source was a pony that had a glowing horn it quickly released another spell that popped and fizzled weakly before turning into to wisps and bits of embers.

"Bucking dammit" she rambled as she recharged her horn and fired another shot not as heartening as the last sadly. "Nice light show enough to give the crickets a show" I sat up looking at the mare. "Ya? and who are you to judge, you hairless ape" great just as snarky as another whom I know of, "Well, with an attitude like that I can see why your failing "she whipped around "oh and would you grace myself with your infinite wisdom human? No you can't because you can't cast magic, so shut up."

"Heed my words unicorn because you actually might learn something" she rounded on me before replying. "enlighten me worm" God she had a mouth on her, "you need the right emotion behind the spell if you don't it comes out like that pathetic show earlier" she gored at me before shooting another bolt it was little better but not by much. "Argh! It seemed so simple when I saw it, why won't it work?!" if I hadn't noticed alot of ponies had a tendency to get loud. "Alright a little better but not by much try again"

As she charged another spell but she took longer this time obviously concentrating pretty hard. As the glow started to shine I tickled her side. She yelped as she jumped the spell was sent off though this time it went farther and right when it was about to die out it created a big explosion of light that had a pink tint to it. As I stood there admiring her work I was cracked across the head."Do that again and ill have you detained when we stop" she looked angry but held a spark of pride from her recent casting.

"Yeah yeah anyway care to try again now that you got it?" I asked the mare with hope, her response was more concentration but this time she wasn't as scrunched up but rather she had a smile on her face before sending a seemingly small bolt out her horn. Boom went the effects a dazzling mix of blues and reds that had an added effect of showing shooting stars it lasted for 3 minutes tops before finally ending. "There now that wasn't so bad now was it?" A little smug my plan actually worked. "Yeah well I would have gotten it by then without you breathing down my work human" she had a tired smile before collapsing; I caught her before her head hit the metal chair. "Hey wake up I Am not carrying you to your coach now, okay?" too late she was already snoring. Great now what was I going to do, have our coach and that would turn very bad. Couldn't leave her here she'd freeze. My predicament was answered as a paper was sticking outside her band on her cap. Carriage 3 room 2. Typical her room had to be next to my own in room 1.

I picked her up again and carefully walked down the train wouldn't want to add any more problems to my list now would I? now i had to get past the mares in the room without disturbing them luckily they were pretty loud and the door was closed so I made good on it quickly making my way to the other door, not before i heard a few choice words. "where did he go? leaving a mare high and dry like that not to mention leaving his mare friend behind like that! Has he no shame?" Great even Rarity was picking on me now i feel so much more welcomed by them. " Hes not all bad maybe if we gave him a ch-" flutters thank you! at least i had one decent friend. " i say we should have left him in ponyville what good will he be other than a nuisance." Typical Dash she had it out for me ever since i showed up and according to her, I made life that much worse. the mare in my arms started to stir and to my luck it caught someone's ears. " Hear that? Hello?" it was Twilight this time. i ducked inside next door quietly closing the door with my foot why was i hiding? alot of things seemed wrong with the image of unconscious mare in the hands of a certain 'ape'. twilight had opened the door walking out, Girls i think someones in trouble, we should go look" a chorus of disapproval echoed and said mare reentered the coach.

I held my breath, and as soon as i heard the door close, the mare again in my arms was moaning and thrashing around i quickly placed her down on her bed before pulling her sheets up to her neck. i made to leave but something caught my sleeve, the mare i met had a death grip on me still asleep but still strong enough for me to be held from leaving. "Dad, don't leave please, stay please." i could help myself as i sat on the floor she still hadnt let go and it seems ill be here till morning, so i fell asleep sitting on the floor right next to a perfectly good bed but how awkward would it have been sleeping to a mare i barely met? and so hours flew by in seconds as my dreams were all but peaceful.

I was somewhere in a house i recognized yet didn't at the same time my brain ached as i searched for the reason why. then figures started appearing before me like shadows indistinct yet they were there like seeing someone through a sheet and their shade was visible. "who are you?" I asked before one stepped closer it was female that much i could tell it was also young around my age. "sad you don't know me but time is short you'll wake soon, we've come from the side you no longer remember and we've come to simply say that, even if we no longer exist in your memory we will always be by you forever in here" she tapped where my heart would be before it glowed then faded. "You have many trials ahead of you, we pray for your success and longevity goodbye, _brother." _ she quickly vaporized before me along with the other specters i felt a liquid on my face i reached up and felt my tears as they streamed without any pause like rivers, i was called brother but while my mind was trying to accept this my heart also ached incredibly i didn't cry out nor did i make any movement i simple sat and let it flow i was sad but i didnt know why, my moment ended as a shreak tore through me faster a cleaver.

I jumped at the sound of someone screaming out i was instantly awake and jumped to my feet looking frantically for the source. "Who are you? what are you doing in my room!?" i turned around to look at the mare from last night before i could reply the door was kicked open by a pony with a rainbow mane as i was launched by a kick to my chest sending me out the window in a crash i saw the look on Dash's face as she realized what she did her face going through multiple stages in second Rage, Confusion, Questioning, and Realization the last of which i saw as my body hit the ground at break neck speeds lucky me though my cushioning happened to be a young sapling that caught before dumping me on the ground as the train left around the corner and into a tunnel its red lights taunting me,

my final image was a bright and beautiful morning the birds were chriping and the forest was alive and well only my body was pierced by bits of glass and i was laying on the ground with a fractured rib and a shattered leg. how did i know? my leg was at an odd angle and moving caused me to black out instantly, when i came to i was still in the forest as i picked myself up a tree propping me up before the pain took me again. Great if i wasn't more messed than i wanted to be now i was in a forest and now i was more than lickely going to die because of a misunderstanding typical seeing as how i considered this my norm now. i passed out again this time though i found my surroundings very different there was no birds and no trees or any vegitation rather my sight was dark and i could hear chittering like flies buzzing around i stayed still absorbing my suroundings when i saw my leg had been placed in a cast of sorts made from some tough material as it held it in place. i picked myself up propping against something solid, it was pitch black and the buzzing was starting to get annoying. my sight was restored though as a door seemingly opened to my right revealing a mare of sorts only her horn was jagged an twisted, her body seemed to be riddled with holes, and her black coat was a strak contrast with her teal colored mane and tail and stark green eyes though they were slits instead of pupils. "Good morning Human Welcome to my home I am your humble host Chrysalis Queen of the changelings, and i have a few questions for you i you dont mind."

**Sorry i havent updated for those who still read my crappy work but hey as long as a few views come in every so often i'm not complaining and so with that sorry for the late update and hope you enjoy the chapter i had a brain fart so to speak and could think of anything, but like many stories theyre written as they're made, and with that i thank you thouse of you who actually read my work good night and good day.**

**HeWhoSawTooMuch**


	8. Comfort in the enemy

**Hello this is my next chapter in my works and so i say good day and good reading, for those of you who do read my work i thank you, even if i dont get written to much as long as i see people looking im content so i say good day and good night!** _**A writer only begins a book. A reader finishes it. Samuel Johnson**_

* * *

Well this could have been worse i could have been killed by the wolves, possessed by demonic spirits, or even eaten alive by zombies. Could have been worse. "Well Hello to you to Chrissy, thanks for repairing my leg busted up as it was, to what do i owe the pleasure?" My arrogance payed up as the Mare was shocked either at the new nickname or the lack of fear i portrayed almost like we were the best of friends. well what little friends i did have.

"Do i not intimidate you human? do you not want to run in fear and fright?" crossing my arms i fibbed a little " Hmm, Nope not in the slightest, why should i be afraid of my savior?" she was taken aback from the dropped jaw and raised hoof that had raised itself to her maw. "Savior? do you think i helped you, because i will glean every bit of information from your body even if i have..." i Jumped replying " Whoa there Chrissy at least a movie and a meal don't wanna regret this later do you?" now she was pissed "you insinuate i would date you mongrel i should have you tortured for you rudeness but nevertheless i will get what i want"

"Ok, what do you want to know? also if i may ask can i have something to eat or drink?" a flash later i found myself in another room though this one was smaller and well lit as well as the accommodation of chairs and a bed as well as desk stood by with intruding holes at intervals around their edges. where i was dumped on a chair than was comfortable despite its fragile look."Warn me next time? my leg ain't in the best position to teleporting". the mare proceeded to recline on the bed facing me with crossed hooves. "Tell me where are elements?" my leg was in pain but the word elements was something new. "Elements like air water fire kinda stuff?" a pony/insect walked in carrying a pitcher of water and a glass though it seemed chipped in places. "No, the elements of harmony where are they?"she was getting impatient never keep a woman/mare waiting unless you wanted punishment i ain't judging. " Never heard of them, and what kind of name is elements of harmony kinda strange name, then again this is a strange place"

She disregarded my last comment though seemed struck by the lack of knowledge on the 'elements' "you do not know of the elements? Magic, Honesty, Generosity, Laughter, Loyalty, kindness?" it was my turn to be stumped " Nope, cant say i have it sounds familiar but i don't honestly know what your talking about." this was apparently was the equivalent of saying the F-word in her face, a mix between confusion and shock, she shook her head, mane flowing like a river of water. " why were you the side of the railroad?" my smile faded as i remember th pain that came with the image " i was promptly kicked out of window of a speeding train by one of my 'friends'" in a way it was kinda funny seeing her face being something other than angry at any point she was around me. "where were you going?" i took a glass of water and drank it down fast must have been a few hours my throat was parched."Canterlot we were going on a visit." funny from what i know and have heard this was more ideal than dealing with nobles and a certain blueblood at canterlot, certainly better." you weren't staying with the princess were you?" my brow furrowed as i remembered the remark dash made about me " WAS going to stay with the princess though i doubt my stay was going to be anything but enjoyable".

"well do you know anything else about your trip anything at all?" i debated telling her about myself but after prior events and my status with a broken leg, i kept this to myself. " i know a few other things but my mind seems to be failing me would it be okay if i retired until tomorrow?" now that i think about it what time was it? the fact i wasn't dead told me it was a few hours but sometime at mid afternoon? " you may sleep here if you wish my servants will bring you some food though it may not be to your taste" i found a cane made of wood leaning on a dresser as i picked it up i hobbled towards the bed "anything is fine as long i can eat it well enough". refusing something given was rude and i was quite hungry. "well then human good night and we will talk more soon" she moved to the door the door clicked shut as i fell on the bed exhausted, sprawled out i began to wonder how long will i be here? and will i live to see outside again? i went to move my hand to my chin but it was dead and even though i could move it it felt like it was weight instead of my arm."Fuck, ok ok pills pills , where are yooou?" i felt along my pockets and coat no pills great i have everything except my pills just great.

i had about an hour if it just started now before the full force of the shock came. I snatched the cain in my good hand and stumbled my way to the door. its open, as i stare into a lit corridor. left, right? left it is i can hear buzzing from that portion of the hall. limping my way down the buzzing becomes more distinct as it wasnt one massive buzz but rather many over lapping sounds like bees i could hear one start then while it ended another chimed in though there had to be hundreds because it was giving me a migraine that or i had less time than i thought. i came to a door with cross in front of it but cross was red not from blood and was crude from nails sticking it to the door, _Medical bay_? opening the door i found hundreds of cots and pieces of cloth strewn about along with the increase of the buzz in the air my sight beheld many insects on cots all on lines row after row of them it seems there werent enough because some of the insects that had less for wear sat in huddled circles like penguins hiding from the cold. an image of a animal with white and black feathers sitting on ice showed me they were huddle much like the beings before me.

"Vhoo Are Yoou?" not sure if i heard that right but i swear Dracula crept up behind me. spinning in place i was met with another insect though this one was if anything in better condition than the ones on the cots from his partial covering of the eye and a band with a crude red mark like on the door was present as it stepped closer. " Vhoo are yoou?" its speech was slurred making it somewhat difficult to understand it. "i am a guest of your queen and i have come to inquire a missing item that i believe was taken from me, is it possible you can find her?" what took place next shocked me as the insects eyes glowed green before another voice spoke out, not the least disturbing. " i am Here what is it do wish to inquire?"

my host of my current home was in the body of one of her servants now that was strange. "Is it okay to possess one of your servants just to talk to me?" it/she smiled creepily" they are not without their own mind human, now what is it that you need?" i shook my head my predicament was forgotten " what happened here? why are these beings harmed and injured?" the face of the changeling saddened and looked down " it is my fault they rest and live in pain, i planned an attack on Canterlot this last week during which the Wedding of a Certain stallion and Princess"

She went further to explain how she planned to take over Canterlot by disguising herself as Cadence the Wife of Shining Armor to feed her people who because of her failed attack has put her people into even worse a condition, because it was her because she failed to support her people they now suffered. after the heart wrenching story i resolved myself if it was my last thing i would do on this planet it was help these people, i hated myself for calling them 'insects' they're true name was the Changelings a race of people who has the characteristics of insects and equines. shunned by one more so than the other. i could feel something both anger and sadness one for the changelings and the other against Esquestria and its ruler for turning a blind eye to the people in need.

"I see i will help you in your plight, my Queen be assured i will do everything i can to help you". the Changeling in turn seemed to turn a shade of like green as i spoke my oath. "Nay Human, you need not worry about us we will survive as we always have though it will be rough we will surv-" i put the palm of my hand on the snout of the changeling silencing it/her " Sorry Chrissy but you have no rule over me and what i do accept it or not i will do as i please" i released my hand from the changeling yet again a green glow was present on the being, ill have to figure what that means. " i see well i will reconsider your offer in time now what is it that you wanted to ask?"

as i was about to answer the shock tore through me faster than a tiger ripping out my jugular though it was much worse. i gave a pitiful squeak as the pain rendered me speechless writhing on the floor i managed to hit my head on a stone desk nearby with enough force behind it i KO'ed myself falling to the floor limp as i heard the cry of someone else though it was much more feminine seemed like i was getting knocked out alot by self induced or crazed friends my last sight was a pair of emerald green eyes staring down at me... but they were crying... why?

* * *

well that's the next chapter its pretty long for those of you who read my stuff and with that i say good day and good night.

P.S. ill start another story soon but it may be awhile for those of you who read my work i thank you from the bottom of my heart even if you don't review its fine as long as some people find my work in any way decent also ill change the parameters to Romance instead of hurt/angst it doesn't seem to fit well with the story and so i say good day and good night.

HeWhoSawTooMuch


	9. Something more than trust

**Well now were getting close to the end if you havent noticed already and so this maybe be the 2nd or 3rd to last chapter depending if i want more suspense or not though i say in all chapters happy reading, good day and good night for you owls and eagles.**

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep Be- _"oh my god shut up!" i slammed my hand on the button the clock gave one final beep before it quit it's painful sounds. i sat up on my bed feeling like i had jumped from a 3 story building, bruised and in pain. i actually sat up my dreams had been surreal lately ponies, train jumping, and magic god wouldn't mom have a field day with this. i swung my legs off my comfy bed it held a second before letting go as i made my way to the restroom a pressure down south needed emptying._  
_

With business done in my usual routine of brush, wash, comb, and gel just like any other day. stepping outside my room i couldnt hear the TV nor the sounds of my family sleeping, mom was usually the light snorer but my dad was the bear making the house rumble, but i should have at least heard them especially dad always asleep. i opened my door and peered out there were no sounds except my footsteps as i parted the curtain from my living couch and Tc were there except my mom wasnt she always sat with a book studying and learning.

i went to the back rooms where my dad slept no sounds except my foot steps, opening his door the bed and console were there only the bed was made and nothing was missing except my dad. restrooms nothing, the jeep outside was missing maybe they went out for a sec dad probably took mom to school. i sat in front of my trusty computer still it hummed to life nothing out of the ordinary except when i got to the home screen the wall paper was gone. slowly pixels started to appear red pixels began to form letters and letters formed words.

_**They're gone and where are you?**_

I slammed my computer memories rushed to my head only the house began to waver and mist like tendrils spirited them away the couch burst into dust floating away, the TV caught on fire before turning to ash. th tables the chairs, they turned to steam and burned me, my computer opened up and on it was my family my entire family every cousin aunt sister and brother i knew only they were gone some did yet i was older, why? before my eyes the vanished from the most distant to the center of them, to me. a shock tore through me the train i was flying outside the window, the injured and bedridden changelings, their queen Chrysalis, and last my sickness inside the medical room my doctor told me my final words. . .DIE.

My house shook, the walls crumbled and fell. Outside was a void off blackness a cliff surrounded my home falling to an endless abyss, then i heard it the cries the screams _Brother! Son! Grandson! Where Are you?! Why have you forgotten us!? _just a dream just a sick twisted nightmare! i never meant to leave, i died! and ill die again soon in another place far away from home. i looked up my roof floated above me like it was strings in a crack i saw a light, as i reached out, the sound of strings snapped like rope and my roof plummeted down,down, down, on me.**_ CRASH._**

I felt something it was soft like a bed yet it was foreign lumps prodded my hip, i refused to open my eyes, something was beside me but what? i remained still waiting hoping praying i was now awake. no more sounds came to me no more anything it was quiet silent, i cracked my open looking where the pressure came from it was Chrysalis, Chrissy. i was alive and awake i sat up looking around my leg was still in a cast and i was back in the room i was given the lumpy pillows and bed felt comforting even if they were in a state of disrepair. i looked at the sleeping form of the Changeling queen she was resting in a chair her dront hooves and head resting on the side of the bed, there were streaks on her snout and face was she crying? the feared the changeling queen cried over little ol me, a worthless human?

i prodded her she stirred but didn't wake. pondering as to what to do my leg was healed my leg didn't hurt, i wonder, removing the cast i climbed out of bed testing my leg other than the hair problem it was healed. strutting around for a sec my attention to the Changeling queen still just as rested as ever but sleeping like that was definitely not comfortable moving to her side i slung her over my shoulder she must have been dead tired because she didn't wake up. i kicked the sheets away and placed the 'mare' down tucking her legs in as i pulled the sheets over her frame, her only response was a small smile and a happy sigh. i stepped away and looked around there were water and some kind of bottles near by filled with a liquid as well as a syringe.

i moved away from the bed turning a tug was pulled on my shirt i looked back to see that Chrysalis was holding m shirt she was whimpering sadly. i carefully removed my shirt and she took it she seemed content with just holding it. I looked through her closet and found shuot of sorts i was green and pristine unlike the rest of the room, i donned it and my jacket and set outside the room, there was work to be done and it seems only i can help, i made my way again to the medical ward the red crest telling me where to go, again the buzzing grew incessant and loud only this time it was different, a lot of the changelings had some form of smile whether a sneer or a full blown grin. i was perplexed to say the least a while ago they were in pain and now they were happy, why?

"Vhoo are you?" it was a changeling whether it was the same as last time i didn't know they all looked alike. maybe the holes would tell me. " ive come to help,can you tell me what you are doing to help the people?" the changeling gave a smile " they are doing well enough now, look they can feel their queen's happiness" i shook my head "What does that have to do with helping them, they need treatment and anesthetics so they can recover" this time it looked a bit peeved i had that affect on people "we need only their queens emotions they will help us through our pain" i was getting nowhere and apparently emotions was a better treatment than medical care " can you at least tell me what i can do to help?" the changelings answer was an action rather pushing me towards the door "goo back to vour queeen shi seems to enjvoy being around vhoo, i care not vwy, buvt this is the most vhoo can do, go she is vwaking" as the being spoke the rest of the wounded started to turn bitter and some seemed worried glancing about the buzzing grew rapid and incessant. they started to chant " Go, Go, Go, to Her"

**click**

the door closed and i made my way back to my room i couldn't do anything and it made me aggravated there was always something to do i had learned that long ago. when i entered the room i was all but bombarded by a black form falling into the hall way " where were you?" she cried a little loudly for me but there was so much concern in it i felt bad that i left in the first place." i took a stroll trying to get my leg back to better health." i sat up she was still wrapped around me her head buried in my chest, her blue teal mane covered her face from me, her horn poked me but i didn't matter. I sat up and parted her mane so i could see her emerald green eye's,red tinge showing, she sniffled a little, crying again? wow i really messed up. "hey, Look im fine aren't I? and if it makes you feel any better well go on that date your asking about alright?"

she sat up abruptly green tinge in her cheeks, a blush? "you are be-below us human don't get cocky." i chuckled she was tapping her hooves together and trying not to face me as she stammered. "well cant say i didnt try now can i?" with that i really did pick her bridal style her back legs standing while her front hooves scrunched together, giving a cute squeak before turning a lighter shade of green... and red? i stepped to the bed and threw her down she bounced, another little squeal, before settling, as i wrapped the covers around her like a little Chrissy burrito now there was red on her cheeks most definitely.

"I will not be treated like a little foal" she came off mad but i knew better "doesnt mean you don't like it now do you?" she looked down at the sheets stirring "n-no its nice and comfy and warm and-" she shook her mane spinning in place still wrapped up "really you are my prisoner and yet you are taking care of me what is this some romance story?" i held my hands up halfway "hey its all in your head if that's how you see it, now you were going to question me about something?" she seemed to hold her head a little higher this time "Yes, i would like to know where you come from." sitting in the chair i got comfortable this was going to be a long day indeed.

* * *

**hello people's this is the next Filler chapter so to speak and now it will be published soon, i thank those of you who do read my works and give it the occasional review and the views tell me that it at least is getting around and with that Good day and good night.**

**HeWhoSawTooMuch**


	10. Shes more than a friend,,,

**Hello me again been a long road and quite a few disturbing stories here and there but we've been there I'm sure so Ill spare you by not telling you about It anyway new chapter for those of you that read my work thanks and lets begin, note finding hope Is great but It only means you truly have something to lose.**

* * *

It been little over week since I've been here, time Is short and with the coming winter I can't Imagine what Chrysalis Is thinking about. her mood has been getting worse as of late every time I find her she has that same look on her face regret and self loathing. I did the best I could I stayed with her when she wasn't tending to her duties whatever those were and I talked allot about anything and everything the trees, animal, and even at points we had a few drinks I always made something new and she would be standing by with her opinion even If I wasn't talking I was always there to listen but like all things It came to a head.

we were talking about the similarities of my planets countries and names and their counterpart here In Equestria Manehattan was Manhattan, and In some places It was really bizarre Sweden was apparently the only place that remained the same. she was testing a New drink I had made on the spot 1 bottle of coconut flavored rum, 2 fluid ounces of grapefruit juice, 2 fluid ounces of cranberry juices, and 1/2 teaspoon of super fine sugar, needless to say It was quite refreshing. she was on her 2nd and simply sitting Idly by talking about where she wanted to go and what she desired to see outside her own home. This quickly turned sour when she remembered she was a queen of a nation she couldn't leave on a whim. "who says you can't go out and see the word?" I asked she rounded on me "you know why human I can't just leave my people here who would watch over them keep them fed and make sure they're alright?"

I smiled "well then there's something we can fix now can't we?" her doubtful look was painful "fix what, my title, my home, what can a mere human do to fix what Is beyond repair?" I went to my stand of tonics and liquors "what can a mere human do? well he can come Into a world on his own and expect to survive, that's ridiculous. he can't even find a home here hell die soon I'm sure right? oh and who'd have thought he'd become friends with Equestria's most feared enemy the Changeling Queen? now you spinning gold you fool." I Finished turning back to her I held another drink In my hand It was a simple yet sweet drink, A watermelon Margarita salted edges, tequila, squeeze of lime juice, lime slice, water, sugar, and watermelon of course. I levitated the drink to her putting some strain on my mind but a mild headache. she was both amazed and mystified as she took the drink from the white hold on It "Now tell me that's all lies and Ill agree with you It's Impossible that such a thing can happen now, can It?" I winked at her leaning on the stand.

she hesitantly took a sip, her face lit up as she tasted the salty sweet tang of watermelon and salt along with the warmth of the tequila "you make a good drink but what can you do?" she stilled questioned me? I was hurt I thought she trusted me enough I guess I was wrong. "the one weapon Celestia Isn't willing to commit, Genocide" she simply sat there not looking at me nor did she drink anymore. "whenever Is fine as long as Its within the week" I walked to my bed a threw myself on It still she wouldn't answer seems I have to make things happen If It was going to get anywhere. I walked over to her and kneeled before her getting a good look of her face she was shaking and her eyes were closed shut but there were tears, I ask again why?

"Hey, look at me" she shook her head refusing "come on look at me" I chided still nothing the next thing I did was mostly for her than It was for me. I kissed her forehead. backing up she was blushing a deep red "I demand to know why you did that" my back was turned looking through my collection of tonics. Only way to get you back from the void you call a brain" hmm Sake wonder If that went with anything? "I demand repayment" ooh mangoes where have you been all this time? "like what?" slice you up and eat you with cherries maybe some gin along the way. "A proper one" hmm? "I'm sorry I must be going deaf what did you want?" don't say It don't say It. "I want a proper kiss" Dammit should have went for tickling her.

"uh, maybe something else?" play It cool just avoid It "Who said you had a choice?" wait I thought she was across the room how? she turned me around planting her lips on mine, moaning she Prenched? Frenched? me. she quickly opened my mouth her small tongue tagging mine as her front hooves locked around my neck my hands wrapped around her waist I landed on her wing joints, fuck. she released me "all you had to do was ask" she said sultrily before going back to kissing me slowly moving back slowly she walked me to the bed In the room stopping only when her hooves hit the boards she leaned back me following till I was on top of her my hands on either side of her face. "why?" she stared at me " Because you're the only pony who looked at me without fear or hate and made me feel like I was the one thing In the world that mattered, you were there when I was ready to give up and you gave me something I never Imagined was possible, a friend" she was tearing up god It made me sad when someone cried especially her, but.

"I can't" she was hurt, very much apparent "why?" fuck me this was hard, "giving you this would hurt you more than think, and by god would you be last person I would want to hurt especially now" she started to cry "Tell me why" what could I do? "telling you would only make things harder in the end" she was angry now "tell me or so help me i will rip your innards out!" I got off her standing a ways away "You'd be doing me a favor" i said enough for her to hear "what have you been keeping from me Human what is so important that you would deny me this one thing? or a you a mare jumper finding then dropping mares on the fly?" ok she crossed the fucking red line

"You would accuse me of finding satisfaction in dumping mares for pleasure? me who has nothing left no home, no life, no means of escape from this hell? do you understand that i have nothing left here nor there, my home, my memories, everything that was once mine is now gone. and you accuse me of playing with you? i once believed i could die without regret but now i simply can't not without you" i stood there angry at myself for being so blind. "do you understand what im saying Chrysalis? i dieing and if i gave you love i would only hurt you by taking it away so soon. better to deny you it so that you may find another who will suceed where i have. i turned away what was i gonna do now? "Don't leave, please" she was crying hard now, great job asshole. "I'm not leaving, just...just thinking" i couldn't look at her but she made up for it, placing her wings around us. "please give us this just one final request" i shook my head "you'll only regret it" she giggled "I could never regret doing this" she licked my cheek with her tongue.

"you don't know when to quit do you?" she placed her muzzle on my shoulder eyes closed, happy. "I always get what i want" _well aren't you spoiled? _I mouthed_. _she caught me and clocked me on the head "am not" she pouted pushing her lips up. I spun a swooped her legs from under her catching her in my arms, she gave a squeal before pulling her legs in nuzzling me "well you certainly act like it" i remarked. As I stood by the bed i pulled away the sheets with my telekinesis i practically threw her on the bed before catching her again settling her down, i stripped down to nothing but my jeans and my shirt. Pulling the sheets back i covered us both making sure she had enough room. she snuggled close to me i was above her where she placed her head in the crook of my neck noting the horn i pulled her close for warmth.

I glanced at her and she was by far the happiest mare on the planet at that point. "I love you" i said nothing just running my hand through her mane, maybe i was thinking too much i loved her too as she was accepting of me to even be around her even to confese her love to me what was i doing? thinking too much of course. "I-" a hoof was placed my mouth "you don't have to say it, can i enjoy it while it lasts?" _argh damn it brain shut up for a sec_ I pulled her head up looking into her beautiful emerald eye's, I pressed my lips to her's this time it was a simple kiss no tongue or anything but it meant so much away "Don't worry cause i love you too, never forget that, ok?" my answer came in the form of her lunging to me kissing with such passion i didn't know existed. we kept our lips together even after she had fallen asleep i held her close not letting go, i wouldn't let her go, never.

At some point i knew i had to.

* * *

**Wow quite a chapter just giving more than enough love for all of us but with the time coming what can you do except wait and hold on. anyway there's the next chapter if you coul leave a view much appreciated and if you got the time leave a review as well, thanks good day and good night, owls and eagles of the world.**

**HeWhoSawTooMuch**


	11. ,,,but even she does not know

**Hi its been quite a while im terribly sorry for the long wait but here is the continuation so very sorry for the lack of this story so without further ado lets begin, again.  
**

* * *

Tick-Tock, thats all i here now Tick Tock Tick Tock... Thump? what could that be? Over there across the sea something glows bright and strong its not the sun nor is it the moon, no its not something its _someone. slip slap _my feet make the ground squelch as i trudge closer _slip slap _wait somethings missing... but what? there, the most obvious thing the ocean isnt moving like a picture so real and yet it remains frozen in motion. _Slip Slap_ that's all i hear as i move onwards the figure becomes opaque then translucent then clear black hair, modest build and eye's as dark as the night sky yet void of any light tan skinned like hes been in the sun, yet where is the sun? admitadly not the most handsome fellow but decent in respect yet something stands out... yes his eyes, no his face his left side is different its looks demonic in form the sneer the allurring gaze, yet the other side seems in direct contrast a gentle smile a modest smile and one pale white eye. almost like a mask of sorts the face split between the 2 like a clear distinction between the two a grey line proves it.

"Hello Whelp" "Good day Sir" they each said in turn the darker half first then the lighter side next. "Hello who might you be?" Ive seen this person, but where? "Umbra" "And im Lucem Pleased to meet you" one side reached towards me in a handshake the other just flipped me off, you can guess who did which. "A pleasure, now mind telling me what gave birth to you?" they tried looking a each other which made them go crossed eyed before raising both arms "You" they said pointing fingers at me though another salute from the middle man brought me back. "Fuck me, im going insane" "Nope" with the snap of a finger i was launched into a chair 10 feet away from my guests. "Warn me next time will you?" "K then watch out" another finger snap and i was hurled into the sky, too bad i was terrified i could see where i was. "FUUUUCCCCCKKK!"

_Thump_ went a parachute as i slowly made my way back into my chair. Umbra raised his hand again but Lucem slapped it away."Hey were here not here for fun you oaf, now quit it" Lucem closed his eye while Umbra while umbra started creating explosions in the distance. "Now we are here to tell you of the coming events will in fact end with your demise as well as ours now you have either of us if you choose Me Lucem then youll go down as a hero to all of the World as a giver of knowledge and a peace maker or if you choose Umbra.."gesturing to Umbra "You will live a short life but a short fantastic life filled with your desires of all money, power, and even the Hearts of those you want, the world will be at your feet, what say you?" Umbra had the look of satisfaction while Lucem had the Look of disgust "You need to make the choice now otherwise I can be very persuasive" to prove his Point Lucem seemed to emit electricity mostly in his hand "Yes, very persuasive" in respect Umbra seemed to gather flames in his hand i should mention it was blue flames, never a good sign. "Neither" i got up and stretched my legs a bit limbering up. "what?!" Umbra looked ready to kill "I see" Lucem seemed to get the idea and this time his lightning turned to something like a bolt blade, Umbras in turn turned into a jagged reverse teeth blade atop with flames to be cliche.

"I refuse because one never has it been my goal nor my desire to become great not to be powerful nor worshiped rather before you came along i had a plan already on what to do so ill say this once only, i may be weak but done you under estimate what i can do" The greatest gift bestowed upon Humans is their imagination and with that its because we have become so dominant to ability to dream and then enact that dream. to say to familiar blades appeared in my hand one of a onyx color with a deep sapphire and a chain inscription while in the other was a more lighter side of silver and gold like a flower on the end its edges sharp and peerless these come from somewhere i don't know yet i feel a strength unlike top it off came a jet black cloak with a deep hood which claimed my head shrouding me in darkness. "now shall we?" Umbra replied with a swipe of his blade engulfing the area around me in flames before obscuring where he was. twirling the blades around the black blade was heavier and to say physical while the white one was lighter yet it felt strange and exciting to hold.

From the Left came Umbra swinging down his black struck the sand creating a Geyser of flames where i stood before appearing behind me again with another downward slash the area made into an X mark. from Above came Lucem Raining Lightning Down... wait Lucem and Umbra seemed to have separated Umbra from bellow while Lucem from above. Moving quickly i took off Lucem following close behind Raining Lightning Down and in front of me to trip me up, not likely. From in front came Umbra this time with a row of Ballista pointing at me moving quickly i made sure he had me in his sights while keeping Lucem unaware to what i was doing. As he saluted a fire i leaped towards the air in front of Lucem his face said gleeful play "Gotcha! Now how bout that deal?" "How bout an arrow in the ass?" His face turned to bewilderment as the shink of arrows made their mark... in him. "clever human" as i fell back from the sky i made another image this time it was something i remembered forgoing the cloak and blades, my body became shrouded in light before going into fetal and then releasing the pent up energy similar to something breaking my clothes gained a silver shine and my feet became as light as air while the two blades i held became Known S_acramentum Custos _and _abyssum _floating behind me i took off flying at rates faster than RD can manage. all the while Umbra was having a rage his form glowed and around him mini volcanoes sprouted covering the ground in magma.

Moving quickly i cut across him slashing at his midsection creating a large gash, i came again from behind cutting a tendon in his leg making him kneel all the while he struck out shooting flames and ash everywhere covering everything and making the air as thick as fog, not to say i didnt get hit a couple of times he caught me in the chest reverting me to my normal state before recalling it. it was downright tiring. Lucem wasnt helping after recoving from the barrage he sent things that looked light people but when i struck one it got a taste of iron in my mouth i resorted to shooting the with Ice destroying them Lucem struck out catching me in the arm numbing it nearly killing me with a giant bolt.

finally after an hour of flames,ice, lightning, and blood did he finally kneel, the flames and mounds of magma had turned to stone and all that was left was had been unlucky that he was hit with one of Umbras magma shots turning him into a living coffin still very alive. exhausted i glided down to Umbras level out of the second form and into my first one a blade in hand the cloak kept the heat out but not much. i walked closer my stepd crushing the formed glass around me i stoo before Umbra. "what are you waiting for? Kill me" i stood there looking down." You know i cant do that, you Know what that would make me, rather i need something from you." "what is that?" i pulled a paper and pen and drew the object "I Need something called a ignition and what a fire rune looks like" Ipulled his hand out and in his palm sat a blaze symbol sketching the mark and its runes i put it safely away. "ill take one of these" from his belt hung a blue stone pocketing that i made my way to Lucem i let him be before cracks appeared across the area in the sky and ground. i collapsed and safely hid the information and items in my self.

"What do you plan on using those for?" Why do you care?" i could hear him standing slowly "cause i will kill you next time" he stood over me blade at my throat "too bad that will never come" "whys that?" he began to raise his blade readying the strike."Because Umbra i will have never existed in the first place." As the blade came rushing towards my head the world shattered and so did i and umbra into an abyss _Wakey Wakey._

* * *

**Hello people terribly sorry for the stagnant post this will be up on 4/27/14 so do read well and leave it in the reviews or Pm me as i like to believe in something called Helpful Criticism anyway see you soon ill be continuing again soon so i say again thanks for those who read my work good day and good night to the owls and the hawks of the day and night.**

**HeWhoSawTooMuch**


End file.
